Baby Dami
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: What if Talia didn't wait until Damian was ten to dump him with his father? We all know Bruce has no experience with babies. This is how I think the Batman would deal with a 3 month old kid. Rated for inevitable swearing. AU -Gemini
1. Prologue

Baby Dami - Prologue

It was a quiet night in Gotham City and Batman was brooding on top of the Wayne Industries building, like the dark knight that he is. He knows that this is just the calm before the storm. He also knows that the Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum last week. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He quickly turned around and fell into a fighting position when he recognized who it is. Talia al Ghul. Daughter of Ra`s al Ghul. He immediately thought of the last time he saw her eleven months ago, but quickly disclosed the thought. He really didn't want to think about THAT right now. He also took note of the three members of Talia's elite guard. One of which was holding a bundle of red blanket. She smirked and approached him slowly.

"Hello, beloved." She said as she got closer. It quickly became clear that she was not looking for a fight and he lost his fighting stance.

"Talia." He grunted, eyeing the four women wearily.

"You don't look pleased to see me."

"You normally don't come for social visits. I doubt you would start now."

"You are correct, Detective; this is not why I'm here." She signals with her hand and the woman with the blankets stepped forward and handed it to Talia. The woman tilted head in respect and resumed her former position. Talia then turned back toward Batman with what he identified as an infant in her arms. This alone put him on edge, but when he took note of the young child's black hair as opposed to her dark brown. He was almost picnicking, on the inside. Please, he thought, for once in my life be wrong. Talia then, once again, approached him, slowly. He continued to get increasingly nervous.

"Beloved, this is our son. Damien Wayne." She said handing the small infant to the oldest surviving (known) member of the Wayne family. He, having no prior experience with babies, stood their awkwardly, holding him with both of his hands away from his body. Talia sighed and helped correct him with holding the baby. After she was sure that he was lost in thought, she made a hasty exit. When he looked up and realized that he was once again alone, he swore loudly, which caused Damien to wake up and start crying.

**A/N: I'm sorry it is so short. Between pink and Leo it took me 12 hours to type this. Pink is one of the voices in my head and Leo kept making me read those chapters that went up yesterday. Forewarning: she will probably have the next one up soon. I had to read it. Just a heads up: this will be complete fluff. If you are expecting anything serious; stop reading now. Otherwise, read on!**

**~~Gemini **


	2. chapter 1--Shopping

Yahoo

Baby Dami- Chapter 1-shopping 

Bruce sat on top of the building brooding over his recent encounter with Talia. What was he supposed to do with a two month old! He was Batman! Sure, he has raised kids before, but they were already teenagers by the time he got to them. Then he had another thought. Diapers. He needed diapers. And bottles. God, why did Alfred choose now to visit his relatives in England. There was no one at the manor to leave the kid with. There was only one option. He needed to take the kid with him on patrol. But before he continued patrol, he needed diapers and whatever else the kid might immediately need.

He glanced down at the small infant in his arms and remembered once hearing something about not shaking babies. He then wondered how he was going to get off of the roof. He debated using his grapple, but he didn't know how the kid would handle it. Didn't babies puke like all the time? Then he remembers the staircase goes down to the ground floor of the building. He sighed and went over to the well and started to descend.

When he got to the ground floor of the building, he immediately summoned the Batmobile. It arrived in the dark alley shortly after and he climbed in. After he settled into the driver's seat, he looked down at Damian to find him glaring up at his father through remarkably blue eyes.

"So he has my eyes after all."

Bruce mumbled as he thought of his next course of action. For the ump-teenth time he wished Alfred had chosen any other week to visit his family in England. The bat's eyes widened beneath the cowl when he remembered that he didn't have any of the materials required to take care of a baby. Namely diapers and bottles. Those would be required immediately. He then decided that patrol could wait. Nothing had been going on anyway. He then tried to put down Damian to change into the spare pair of sweat pants and t-shirt that he kept in the batmobile for emergencies. He considered this an emergency. As he tried to put the still glaring child into the passenger's seat, he started screaming. Not just average screaming, rather, bone chilling, ear splitting, screaming. Bruce quickly brought the little banshee back to his chest and he quieted. Bruce huffed. He wasn't going to be able to change out of his armor. Shit. Shit shit shit. He couldn't change. He needed those supplies. He didn't have any choice. He was going to have to go to Wal-Mart in his full batman regalia.

He grumbled as he waited for the car to back out of the parking stall. Realistically, how long does it take to back up? After the person in the extremely slow car moved, he pulled the Batmobile into the stall in camouflage mode. He didn't need to attract any more attention to himself than absolutely necessary. He cringed to himself at that. He was going to attract a LOT of attention. Steeling his nerves, he got out of the car, hoping no one would be in there.

He stood in the baby isle. In his armor. With a two month old. He cringed. It was going to take months for his reputation to recover. If not years. As he stood looking through baby formula, he could practically feel the snickers coming from all around him. It didn't help that Damian glared at everything and everyone. He sighed and repressed the urge to rub his eyes. He then grabbed a box that looked good enough, threw it in the cart, and moved on to diapers as he was contemplating (brooding over) which one to get, a rather bold mother of four that had been pushing a cart down the isle with a tail of three kids following her and an infant in the cart rolled to a stop next to him. When she realised that he wasn't just some cosplay fanatic she did a double take. Then she smirked.

"Since when do urban legends buy diapers?" She asked amused as her kids just stared at him.

"Since tonight, apparently." He said motioning to Damian, who he hadn't tried to set down since he left the Batmobile.

She smiled as the young kids grew curious in the stranger. "Is he yours?" She asked.

He simply grunted conformation as the kids inch forward.

"How old is he?" She asked. Damian suddenly took notice of the children inching forward. He, not caring that they were all several years older than himself, let loose a wicked glare that made them scatter away as the adults continued talking.

"Two months, apparently." He said his shoulders slumping slightly.

"I take it this is your first time in the baby isle, then." All she got was a grunt. She looked at him. "I see. What you will need are these diapers," she threw a large pack of diapers off of the shelf and into his cart. "And, weather you know it or not, you will need this," she threw in baby powder, "these," she threw in baby lotion and soap, "and this will probably be useful." She threw in a portable baby monitor. "And don't forget blankets." He simply blinked. She regarded him. "You know, you look like my husband did after our first child. Although, don't you have a Robin?" She half joked.

"They were teenagers by the time I got them." He grumbled, answering honestly. Now it was her turn to blink.

"Wow, you don't know much about babies, do you. Didn't you ever have any younger siblings?" She asked looking straight into the eyes of the cowl. She sees a flash of pain on his face before he looks away.

"I was the oldest. My parents died before they could have any more." He grumbled softly.

Her eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry." She said before she turned away and scribbled on a piece of scrap paper. Then she handed it to him. "This is my cell. You can call me if you ever have questions. See you around, urban legend." Then she grabbed the diapers that she needed and strode off with her tail close behind.

He blinked a couple times before he turned and put the piece of paper in his belt and continued on to get blankets and something the Batcomputer called a 'pack-n-play'.

"O-ok s-s-sir, your t-total is 355 dollars a-and t-t-twelve c-c-cents." Said the trembling cashier.

The bat merely pulled four hundreds out of his belt and put them on the counter. Then he grumbled, Damien glared, and they were headed back to the batmobile.

A/N

Ok, so I finally got his chapter done. I spent a lot of time brooding over this and where I should go with it. Poor Bruce. Btw the mystery mom will probably be coming back. Tell me who you think it is please! Hope you liked the longer chapter. Sorry about the OOC. Get over it.

-Gemini


	3. Chapter 2--surprise visit

Baby Dami-Chapter 2-surprise visit

After he got back to the Batcave, he sat in his chair, watching Damian sleep. It had taken him hours to get the two month old to settle down enough to sleep. Now he didn't want to put him down in fear of him waking up. Even if he had to stay up all night. For the fifth night in a row. Then he once again returned to working on the Batcomputer.

Crime was slow for once in Blüdhaven. Nightwing had been out all night and had yet to encounter any major crimes. Then he wondered what his surrogate father was up to. He hadn't been to see him in weeks. Last he had heard, Alfred had gone back to England for a holiday. He vaguely wondered if Bruce had starved to death yet. He smirked. Maybe he could leave his city alone for one night.

Bruce was concentrating on his Joker case. He needed to find where he was going to hit next. And he had more on his mind than usual, however. How was he supposed to find the time to take care of a baby? When was Alfred going to get back? What was he supposed to do with the kid until he got back? All of these questions and many more kept running through his head. Therefore he did not hear the light and quiet footsteps coming down to the cave.

"Hey, Bruce!" Dick cried at the top of his lungs as all hell broke loose. Bruce cussed loudly while jumping up and turning around to face Dick. At the same time a baby started screaming. That is what caught him off guard. A baby? In the Batcave?

"What the hell, Bruce? I thought you heard me coming!" Dick cried.

"I've had a lot on my mind, ok!" Bruce grumbled as he sat back down in his chair, trying to get the baby to stop screaming.

He came up behind Bruce, "Where did he come from, it is a he isn't it?" He said leaning over the back of the chair to touch the kid's face as he started to quiet back down.

"Yes he's a he, and he's mine."

Bruce rumbled in a deep baritone as Damian opened his blue eyes.

"Wow, I guess. He has your eyes. Who's the mom?" Dick asked as he took the infant from his father.

"Talia." Bruce grumbled and put his head in his newly freed hands.

Dick's eyebrows shot up and looked down at the baby in his arms. He was sucking his thumb. "He looks about three months old..." He trailed off.

Bruce sighed. "Dick, she drugged me about eleven months ago. I remember it, but I didn't have control of myself at the time."

Dick just nods, and continues to stare off into space. Then he snaps out of it.

"Hey, that means I have a new little brother, doesn't it?" He said happily.

"This is so asterus!" He proclaimed.

"If you want to look at it that way, I guess so." Bruce chuckled as he watched as his oldest son played with his youngest one.

"The only problem is what I am going to do with him until Alfred gets back."

"Well, at least he flies back from England tomorrow." Dick said slightly optimistically. That's when a window popped up on the computer screen in front of Bruce.

" . . . And in other news, a volcano has been erupting in an isolated part of Iceland for the past fourty eight hours. Fortunately, no one was around when it started. And due to the wind from the north the ash from this volcano has been blown south over the Atlantic ocean. Officials expect that all air traffic between Europe and the United States will be brought to a standstill. Back to you Jim."

Bruce then muted the computer and turned to glare at Dick. "You were saying?" He growled.

"Never mind." He said meekly, rubbing the back of his neck. Just then the police scanner linked to his communicator went off. He listened to it for a few seconds before handing Damian back to Bruce and starting for the stairs.

"Trouble in Blüdhaven! Got to go! Bye dad!" He called over his shoulder. When he reached the foot of the stairs however, he hesitated.

"Bruce, please get some sleep tonight." He said before running up the stairs to face the new crisis brewing in Blüdhaven.

After Dick left, Bruce sat brooding in the cave. Eventually, he decided that Damian looked cold and also that his under armor was beginning to smell. So, he got up and grabbed a blanket out of the Wal-Mart crap piled in a heap next to the computer console. He loosely wrapped him in the red blanket and then walked over to the changing rooms in the cave. Once there, the first thing he did was find a dirty pair of sweat pants and ball them up on the floor. Then he set the child on the small heap of clothing. He glared daggers at his father but made no noise. Bruce sighed in relief. Then he began taking his armor off. After it was added to the growing pile, he found a clean pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Once fully clothed, he removed Damian from the floor. Then he went to the computer and ordered baby necessities in bulk.

When he was done with this he looked down at his son, who was nearly asleep. Remembering what Dick had said, he decided to grab the pack n play and head upstairs.

Once he was in his master bedroom he set Damian down on the bed and started trying to set up the pack n play. About twenty-five minutes and a very colorful vocabulary later, he got it assembled. He then put a sleeping Damian in the crib and got into his own bed. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

A/N

Let's hope it SAVES this time! This is my second time writing this chapter. So anyway, semester finals are OVER :D *happy face*! I hope you liked this chapter. I feel so bad for Bruce. I am so evil. Any suggestions for the next chapter? I'd love to hear them! Let me know and I might use it. BTW I'm thinking the commissioner in the next chapter and Jason eventually. If this even saves. I hope it does. DaddyBats = love! :p

-Gemini


	4. Chapter 3--business meetings

Baby Dami-Chapter 3-business meetings

A/N

Ok, so I realize that batsy is a bit ooc in this but I imagine that he would be at least a little out of sorts with a new two month old kid dumped in his lap. This one has a little bit of bonding in it. I can't have Damian being nasty the entire time. And I just found out that they are going to be making the batman and son movie. I can't wait! It's going to be awesome! And if anyone has a good name for mystery mom, please let me know in the comments. Flame me all you want. I LOVE fire! It will be used to heat the homes when it is THIRTY BELOW wind chill! Beaver DAM it's cold! By the way, I realize now that the description says that Damian is three months old. I'll change that eventually. I'm sooooo good at math. (Not really).

Batman and the Batclan are not mine.

Bruce woke up later that night to screaming. He groaned and got up and went over to the pack n' play. When he picked up the little hellion the child stopped screaming and curled into his father's chest. Bruce then decided to do some research on baby care. He glanced at the digital alarm clock as he grabbed his tablet. Five in the morning. That means he got three hours of sleep last night. He took the child and the tablet over to one of the large plush chairs in the

master bedroom.

After an hour or so, he had read dozens of parenting articles on hundreds of subjects. Then he remembers his eight o clock board meeting. I can't miss it. I decide that the best course of action would be to change and then take the kid with him to the meeting. After he changed Damian's diaper he changed in to his expensive black suit. Then he wrapped Damian in his little red blanket and headed out to the Lamborghini with no complaints from the child Bruce had also grabbed a pacifier on his way out and slipped it in his pocket. He hoped that that would keep the child quiet. When he got in the luxury car Dami was asleep. After Bruce got it started, Damian woke up, yawned, snuggled further into his father's chest, and looked around with the eyes that he inherited from his father. When Bruce got to the end of the driveway, he looked down to see Damian doing a rather good impression of a goldfish. He chuckled and took his hand off of the steering wheel, with his foot firmly on the break, and lightly tickled

him under the chin. The infant started to squirm and giggle. Dami then grabbed

Bruce's hand and started to suck on the tip of his index finger. Bruce then takes his hand back and offers the pacifier instead. Dami takes it and then settles back into his father's muscular chest. Bruce smiles at the infant and then once again starts to drive.

When Bruce pulled in to the Wayne enterprises parking lot he grabbed the diaper bag off of the floor and let the valet park the car. Then took the infant in to the building with him. He could feel all of the eyes of the people that worked below him on his back. He could also tell that Damian was glaring at everyone in the room. He continued to the elevator, and by the time he got there, the air was practically buzzing with the unspoken rumors about the child in his arms. He pressed the button and soon the elevator was sliding open to receive him into its small confines. He stepped in and pressed the button that would take him to his office on the top floor of the building. When he stepped out of the elevator and into the hall outside of his office, where his secretary worked, her jaw nearly hit the floor. She recovered quickly.

"Anything I need to know about, Lisa?" He asked as he crossed the room towards his doors.

"No, sir. Just the board meeting that takes place in about a half hour. And, sir, Mr. Fox is in your office waiting for you. He wanted to talk to you."

Bruce put on a fake smile. "Thank you, Lisa." He inwardly scowled. He was going to have to explain this mess to one of his father's chief advisors. This was going to go well. He thought as he walked into the office.

Lucius Fox had his back to the door, looking out the oversized window when Bruce entered the office. "Hello, Bruce. I wasn't expecting you to be here for another ten minutes at least. What-" he cut himself off when he heard a tiny, high-pitched squeak. He turned around to find Bruce rubbing his neck and holding a little bundle of red blanket with a black diaper bag over his broad shoulder. Mr. Fox stared for a minute in shock, and then started to chuckle. Bruce just

stood there. When he finally recovered, he asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boy." Was the answer Bruce gave. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"And what is his name?" He asked in a patient tone.

"His name is Damian." Bruce said walking over to stand next to him.

"Too bad about Alfred getting stuck in England. I heard on the news. How you holding up?"

"Well enough." He said putting down the diaper bag next to the desk. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. The R and D people have the new toys that you requested. They are all ready to go."

"Thank you, Lucius." He said as he sat in the chair behind the desk.

"So what are you going to do with him on patrol?" Lucius asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What can I do. No one at the manor." Bruce said, staring blankly out of the window.

"Well, if you feel up to it, there is paperwork on the desk for you. And don't forget the meeting in twenty five minutes." He said as he left.

He worked on the paperwork for twenty minutes before he got up to go to the meeting. He grabbed the diaper bag and glanced down at his sleeping son. Hopefully he would not wake up until the meeting was over.

When he walked into the conference room, everyone fell silent. They were staring. Hadn't they ever seen a kid before? He just ignores them and takes his normal place at the large table. The meeting continued for about four hours until a tiny yawn silenced the entire room. Anyone who wasn't already staring at the child looked to see him open his big blue eyes. Some of the women in the room cooed when the infant snuggled further into his father's broad chest and

went back to sleep. Bruce shifted a bit in his seat, but said nothing. The meeting ended an hour later. Bruce immediately stood up and left with the child and the diaper bag and got out of the building as soon as he could, just to be mobbed by the paparazzi on his way to the parking lot. He declined to comment to them and got into his car, and quickly drove away. He knew that his face would be all over the news, or at last more so than usual. He looked down at the

clock. It was 12:45. The kid was bound to be hungry by now.

He got back to the manor in record time. Then he grabs the diaper bag and heads in the house. Once in he went to the kitchen and started warming up a bottle of formula in the microwave. At this Damian woke up and started to make little noises. Then the microwave beeped and Bruce pulled out the warm bottle of formula. He then held the bottle while Damian ate. He went up to his bedroom to change. By the time he came back down, Damian was asleep in his arms, so he just sat down and waited for it to get dark.

A/N

Finally done! This took me like, three weeks!(three weeks ago). I'll try to get the next one up sooner. I swear. Happy second winter break!(well, actually spring break, but who could tell with all of this snow. Happy snowmobileing! )

-Gemini


End file.
